


Confuse

by DaphneKathyGoodman



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Love Poem, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-10
Updated: 2007-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneKathyGoodman/pseuds/DaphneKathyGoodman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspiration: Poetry allows the expression of the heart, what does your heart say? so i searched within my heart to find a startling answer...please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confuse

Confuse By: Daphne Kathy Goodman  

Inspiration: "Poetry allows the expression of the heart, what does your heart say?"

**Confuse**

* * *

 

I stare and I wonder,

the truth of everything,

why my mind,

the rational side of me,

tells me not to love you anymore.

I sit and stare into my reflection,

and realize that my heart is just confused,

and my mind,

my mind just wants to muck everything up.

On the one hand, I love you so much,

and the other hand, I want to leave you so much.

I sit and stare at my reflection,

knowing the truth will never be found,

and that love,

that love is a feeling,

a confusing feeling,

something to take for granted.

And I stand so tall,

at to see my reflection,

to see the truth,

and all I know,

is that I lay still,

_in a cloud of confusion..._

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my fictionpress account here: https://www.fictionpress.com/s/2359741/1/Confuse


End file.
